Cosas de nórdicos
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Islandia es el hermano menor de Noruega; Noruega es 'amigo' de Dinamarca; Dinamarca es hermano mayor de Suecia; Suecia es esposo de Finlandia, ambos tienen un hijo adoptivo, Sealand; Sealand admira a su hermano adoptivo Ladonia; Ladonia es hijo de Suecia. Y esta es la historia de la 'tranquila' vida de la familia nórdica y sus amigos.
1. CASO I

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

* * *

**CASO I. Papá se comía a papá.**

**.**

—S-Su-san~ —Suecia besaba con devoción cada milímetro de piel finlandesa, gruñía a su oído mientras aumentaba su trabajo en la entrepierna de su amante—. N-No, a-ahhh-alto, yo voy a... voy a... ¡ahh! ¡Ahh!

—U-un poco más —el rubio mayor mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda mientras su mano diestra atendía con pasión los pezones ajenos.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación y el calor corporal se extendía fuera de la cama. Cuando se encerraban en esa habitación -casi diario- la cordura se esfumaba al entrar el éxtasis en su lugar. El mundo se volvía invisible y el deseo les carcomía la piel.

El sueco mordió el hombro de Finlandia; mordió sus pezones, su abdomen, y las clavículas. Mordió sus labios, su cuello y sus mejillas. El chico de ojos violeta respondía con gemidos incontrolables y se aferraba con más fuerza a la espalda de Suecia.

Los espasmos invadían ambos cuerpos, azotándolos de placer y luchando por encontrar el tercer orgasmo de la noche mientras el sudor se apoderaba de sus melenas y pieles.

—¿Papá? ¡¿Por qué te comes a papá?!

En la entrada de la recámara, con su pijama de marinero y la angustia en el rostro, el pequeño Sealand le gritaba a su padre más alto. Suecia miró con pánico a Finlandia -pero suecia en vez de preocupado daba más un aspecto aterrador-. Finlandia se coloreó de rojo el rostro y la boca se le secó por completo. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, lo que dificultaba al pequeño niño ver la completa postura de sus padres; donde el finlandes recargaba sus piernas en los hombros del sueco, y Suecia tomaba con firmeza las caderas de su amante.

—S-S-Sealand... eh... eh... nosotros —Finlandia se movió un poco, tratando de reincorporarse, pero solo logró sentir que un órgano -que no correspondía a su cuerpo- se resbalaba fuera de su esfínter— ¡Ah!

—Le estoy dando mi amor. —Soltó el mayor de la habitación, aún con esa cara que causaba pavor.

—¿Qué? —el de ojos violeta vio a la cara al hombre sobre de él. ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue aquella? Lo peor era que en él se escuchó como algo serio y verdadero.

—¡Oh...! —el niño relajó los músculos de su cara— ¿Entonces no te lo comes? —los adultos se vieron a la cara y nuevamente dirigieron la mirada a su hijo, negando con la cabeza— ¡Ah! entonces solo es una forma de demostrarle a papá-Finlandia que lo quieres, ¿no?

—...Sí.

—Está bien, iré a dormir.  
El pequeño cerró la puerta y de fondo se escucharon sus pasos regresando a su habitación, y después el sonido de la puerta continua cerrándose. El más bajito se cubría la cara, aún roja como un tomate maduro. Suecia se encogió de hombros y siguió besando con benevolencia el cuello contrario.

—S-Su-san, alto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cómo que qué! Po-podría escuchar. ¡Ahh! —suspiró, se recostó en la cama y colocó un cojín en su rostro, la vergüenza lo carcomía— Quedó marcado de por vida, y desde tan pequeño.

—No pasa nada.

—¡¿Y si le cuenta a alguien?! Te recuerdo que el que va por él a la escuela soy yo. No quiero ser la burla de los demás países. ¡Ahh! —sintió que el invasor de su trasero se movía más al fondo— ¡N-No hagas eso!

Finlandia pareció escuchar una risa de arrogancia y malicia proveniente de Suecia, pero con ese rostro y en penumbras era difícil saber si no era una alucinación.

—Sigamos —le susurró y los ojos violáceos rodaron con resignación, recobrando la excitación inicial.

**.**

**_C_**osa**s****_D_**_e_**_N_**órdico**s****.**

**.**

—Buenos días señor Suecia, señor Finlandia. Los he citado porque...

Los nórdicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, para después regresar la mirada a la directora quien se encontraba inquieta en su escritorio; la mujer desviaba la mirada y un sonrojo era evidente en su rostro. Golpearon a la puerta y al cuarto ingresó Sealand, tranquilo, saludando, se sentó en medio de sus padres y esperó a que el sermón de la mujer continuara.

—Eh, bueno, sería mejor que Sealand les explicara lo que sucedió. Querido, podrías...

—¿Qué?

—Explicar lo que sucedió con Latvia.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

—E-En los vestidores, querido. Lo que sucedió hace unas horas en los vestidores con Latvia.

—¡Ah!... yo solo le estaba dando mi amor.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO I.**

* * *

**Notas. **No quise incluir el 'acento' de Suecia ya que siento que no se entiende por completo. Utilicé los nombres de países, pero todavía no sé si esto sea definitivo, me gustaría saber cómo les gusta más; nombres o por países. 'Emparejé' a Sealad con Latvia no porque me guste la pareja, sino que después de investigar sobre el _shipping _de Sealand encontré que se discutía entre Latvia y Seborga, y después de muchas imágenes, me convenció más Latvia. No incluí el término 'mamá' o 'esposa' o algo que indicara que Finlandia es la 'mujer' porque... bueno, cuestiones de principios; así que perdón si eso no sigue el cannon.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	2. CASO II

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

* * *

**CASO II. El fin del mundo.**

_—¡No!_

El grito de pánico más estruendoso en mucho tiempo salió como bomba disparada del baño principal de aquella casa. Se escucharon seguidos ruidos de cristal rompiéndose y plástico cayendo al suelo. Aquél acabóse era similar a cuando un tornado atacaba a la tierra, pero este no era un desastre natural _-por desgracia-_, más bien era una persona, un danés, con cierto problema.

—¿D-Dinamarca? ¿Está todo bien? —Finlandia se acercó lentamente a la puerta del baño y el ruido se aplacó al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Suecia, quien harto del escándalo que no le permitía trabajar se acercó al lugar del problema, miró junto con su esposo aquella puerta que encarcelaba el desastre andando que era su hermano mayor.

—Dina-kun lleva media hora ahí... ¡¿Le habrá pasado algo, Su-san?!

_—¡No! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!_

El sueco intentó abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con el pestillo puesto. Los ruidos eran cada vez más notorios, era como si un león hubiese sido encarcelado ahí. Finlandia miraba preocupado como de vez en cuando la puerta de madera se azotaba y los lamentos de su cuñado salían como alma en pena.

—Sal ya de ahí. —El rubio más alto habló con ese tono tan autoritario que asustaba a cualquiera.

_—¡Jamás!... ¡Esto es un desastre!_ —gritaba entre gimoteos del otro lado de la puerta— _Prefiero quedarme eternamente aquí._

El único niño de la casa llegó al punto de reunión, moviéndose de manera graciosa; dando saltos y apretando los labios. Con una cara de desesperación se acercó a la puerta y aporreó contra ella.

—Tío Dinamarca, necesito usar el baño... ¡Ya!

_—¡Lo siento, Sea, pero no podré salir de aquí! ¡No! ¡Es horrible, es horrible!_

El finladés miró a Suecia. El más alto suspiró resignado. Tomó el teléfono de la casa y marcó un número registrado en emergencias. No era la primera vez que su estúpido hermano mayor hacía un escándalo por nada.

**.**  
**CosasDeNórdicos.**  
**.**

—Su-san, ¿crees que funcione?

—Siempre ha funcionado.

Finlandia suspiró, llamó a la puerta del baño y se aclaró la garganta un momento. Miró al chico a su lado ligeramente más alto que él. Por alguna extraña razón siempre era útil en estas situaciones de crisis.

—Dina-kun, sal. Aquí está Noruega.

El ruido dentro del cuarto de baño se calmó por completo. La puerta se abrió solo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar ver al danés.

—¿Noru?

—Anko, qué haces ahora. —El frío chico del pasador de cruz se encontraba frente a la puerta, con su cara fría y los brazos cruzados. No entendía por qué se seguía prestando a estas situaciones, probablemente era por pena a Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand.

—¡Noru~! —Dinamarca salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, aprovechando esto Sealand entró antes de que alguien más se adueñara del baño. El ruidoso nórdico se encontraba solo con una toalla en la cintura y el cabello húmedo hacia abajo, se abrazó al noruego mientras berreaba, y cada que un gimoteo escapaba abrazaba más fuerte a Noruega—, Noru, es horrible, el fin del mundo, nunca más podré vivir igual, tendré que esconderme. Horrible, horrible te digo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Se terminó la laca!*

* * *

_*Laca: hairspray, spray para el cabello, fijador en aerosol.*_

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO II.**

* * *

**Notas. **Fue algo demasiado corto, pero siempre me ha encantado cómo Dinamarca tiene el cabello y me imagino el día en el que no pueda hacer su hermoso peinado. O algo así. Todos estos pequeños drabbles son cosas que tenía guardadas desde hace mucho y que no verían la luz del día, pero decidí compartirlos porque incluso a mi a veces me hace reír lo que escribo.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	3. CASO III

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

* * *

**CASO III. Acosador.**

Islandia corría apurado por las calles de la ciudad. De vez en cuando revisaba el reloj en su muñeca, comprobando que llevaba varios minutos de retardo. Cuando entró al subterráneo texteó en su celular para avisar que iba en camino. No era una «cita», pero sí era una cita; lo fuera o no, a nadie le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Salió corriendo del subterráneo y su condición física ya llegaba a sus límites. En la estación en la que bajaba, justo frente a la salida del subterráneo, estaba la cafetería donde tenía que haber estado desde hacía veinte minutos, y que en cambio, solo tenía en una de las mesas de la terraza a un castaño sentado frente a un asiento vacío.

Exhaló. Se acomodó el cabello..., pero luego lo desordenó; no tenía por qué dar «buenas impresiones». Cruzó la calle y sin más se sentó frente al asiático que resaltaba en la ciudad.

—Llegas tarde —fue lo primero que escuchó de Hong Kong. Era obvio que llegaba tarde. Que afirmación tan inútil.

—Lo sé, no pensé que mi hermano me entretendría tanto. —Ordenó a la amable camarera una taza de café.

—¿Tienes hermanos? No lo sabía.

—No tendrías por qué saberlo.

La taza de café llegó, liberando un poco la tensión del lugar. Okay, tal vez estaba siendo un poco hostil, pero ese tipo le provocaba estar siempre a la defensiva. Hong Kong no era su amigo, un compañero sería una etiqueta más apropiada. Y estaban ahí por mero asuntos escolares.

—¿Y cómo estás? —el castaño preguntó, serio -_cosa que hacía ver la pregunta como falsa_-, mientras meneaba una cucharita en su té.

—Sentado.

—Creo... que no estás de humor hoy, ¿cierto?

—Ah —suspiró agobiado—, lo siento, no me debería desquitar contigo. Pero todo es culpa de mi hermano, ya se lo había explicado muchísimas veces; esto no es una «cita», es... una reunión.

—Ah, ¿no es una cita? —el comentario del asiático tomó por sorpresa al islandés. Pensó que tal vez él era el que estaba tomando otro sentido a la respuesta de su compañero. Continuó para no quedarse en blanco.

—Pero Noruega tiene ese raro comportamiento de "hermano mayor sobreprotector" que asfixia.

—Suena como si estuviera todo el tiempo encima de ti.

—Pues poco le hace falta. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre insiste en acompañarme a mis citas... —se aclaró la garganta—, y reuniones.

—Debe ser porque se preocupa por ti.

—¿Crees? La primera vez que salí solo con mis amigos él fue un día antes a la casa de cada uno diciendo que si me hacían algo mandaría a su séquito de gnomos ha atormentarlos. Jamás me volvieron a dirigir la palabra.

—Al menos te defiende.

—Cuando tuve mi primera cita nos lo encontramos «casualmente» a él y a su amigo en el parque de diversiones; terminó siendo una cita doble donde no pude hablar ni diez minutos con mi pareja.

—Entiendo tu punto, él llega a ser intimidante ¿no?

—Ni que lo digas. —Bebió de su café.

—Aunque es muy bajito.

—Un enano para su edad. —Se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

—Pero creo que es su mirada y el hecho de que se vea tan serio lo que realmente asusta.

—Esa es su cara normal.

—Aunque esa cruz que tiene por pasador se le ve muy bien.

—Es un vanidoso... espera, ¿cómo sabes qué él...? —dejó la pregunta al aire, mirando fijamente a Hong Kong.

—Lleva unos veinte minutos sentado atrás de ti. Me siguió desde que salí de mi casa.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO III.**

* * *

**Notas. **Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, de verdad que leeo contesto todos, y me encanta la aceptación que ha tenido este conjunto de drabbles. En cuanto a este caso, vemos a un Noruega muy stalker, ¿saben? Espero les guste. Y, hum, si les gustaría ver algo en específico de la familia Nórdica no duden en comentarlo y tal vez el siguiente drabble u oneshot sea con la temática de su duda(?).

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	4. CASO IV

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a **"Aves de Papel"**, una buena lectora, que deja reviews y lee mis notas, quien me dio la idea para este capítulo. No creo que sea exactamente lo que me pidió, pero ese comentario que dejó me inspiró para escribir. Este capítulo tiene más de mil palabras, por lo tanto es un oneshot, así que espero haberte cumplido. Un beso y un abrazo, querida._

* * *

**CASO IV. Actos altruistas.**

**.**

Noruega tomó el control del televisor y presionó sin compasión el botón que apagaba el aparato, dejando como desconocido el partido de fútbol que su amigo danés miraba echado en el sofá de la casa ajena.

—¡Noru~! ¡Eso iba a ser gol!

—Te he dicho que no te quiero en mi casa. No estás invitado. No eres bienvenido. Ni siquiera sé cómo entraste.

—Ya te dije, Is me dejó entrar. —Sonrió tan encantadoramente infantil como solo su cara era posible.

—Tsk.

El menor se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina de su hogar. No era la primera vez que su hermano dejaba entrar a Dinamarca a su casa, y a estas alturas ya no sabía por qué lo hacía; era para molestarlo o... o... ¿todavía le...?

—¿Y dónde está Is, Noru? —el rubio del gran copete se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

—Salió con un compañero —frunció el entrecejo—, hacen un trabajo.

—¿Ah, si? Es raro que sigas aquí..., normalmente ya lo estarías acosando. ¿Y cómo se llama su amigo?

—No es acoso, estúpido; me preocupo por él. Hong Kong. —Pronunció el nombre con fastidio. Sacó un delantal y se lo colocó, la hora de la cena se acercaba.

—¡Ohh! —Dinamarca saltó de su asiento— ¡Gooool! —estalló en felicidad con cánticos y porras, para después ir bajando la euforia. Aún con la sonrisa por la victoria se levantó del sofá y fue al comedor continuo a la sala, se sentó en una silla mientras observaba la espalda del noruego—. Es raro que no esté por aquí, siempre es amable conmigo.

—Hmp, te odia tanto a más que yo.

—¡Que malo~! No creo que sea así. Recuerdo que hasta hace unos años era muy tierno conmigo, ¡Ahaha! Tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba, todo lo que hacen las personas tiernas.

—¡Hmp! —clavó con furia un cuchillo en un rábano— Pues si tanto te agrada, regresa cuando esté él.

—Pero ya esto aquí. ¡Además Noru cocina muy buenos estofados~!... Aunque Is hace buenos postres. —Se recargó en el brazo izquierdo mientras alucinaba con comida.

Noruega cortaba enojado cada ingrediente del platillo, claro que esto ni se notaba por su cara perenne de seriedad y aburrimiento, pero en sus adentros -y no muy adentro- ardía en una desconocida rabia. No le molestaba que lo compararan con su bonito, joven, responsable, tierno, maduro y guapo hermanito menor, para nada, para nada. Y menos si esa comparación venía de un estúpido danés que hace mucho, mucho, fue el amor platónico de Islandia, no le molestaba en absoluto. Porque Dinamarca había sido primero amigo de Noruega, así que lo tenía que preferir, aunque Noruega le repitiera más de diez veces al día que no le caía precisamente bien, así que no le molestaba ni tantito.

Pero si dinamarca fuera esa estúpida zanahoria que ahora mismo cortaba, oh, lo cortaría con el filoso cuchillo una y otra vez al estilo juliana, a ese maldito cabeza hueca que solo servía para hacerlo desesperar; ese tonto danés con su estúpida y hermosa sonrisa de lado a lado que brillaba tanto que lo molestaba, oh, sí, lo picaría en mil tiritas y...

—¡Noru, estás sangrando!

—¿Eh?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

**.**  
**CosasDeNórdicos.**  
**.**

—Te digo que pares de llorar, Anko.

—Es que... había sangre por todos lados, y, y, no te detenías y, y, qué tal que te mueres.

—Hmn... —rodó los ojos. Y pensar que el que casi se vuela los dedos era él.— Ni siquiera me duele tanto. —Se levantó de la mesa, apretando su otra mano con el montón de servilletas que impedían que la sangre saliera disparada por todos lados. Se encaminó a su habitación donde tenía un botiquín de emergencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escuchó de su amigo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras.

—Me corté un dedo, no quedé paralítico.

Subió a su habitación y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero fue detenido por Dinamarca quien se adelantó y abrió la puerta por él, para después reírse como tonto y sonreír. Rodó una vez más los ojos y entró a la habitación.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, Anko.

Se estaba volviendo más molesto que los vendedores en una tienda de ropa, preguntando para todo si necesitaba ayuda. No necesitaba ayuda para agacharse, ni para abrirlos cajones, ni para buscar en su armario, no, carajo.

—¿Necesitas...?

—¡No, Anko, no! —Dinamarca se alejó y se sentó en el rincón de la habitación con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

¡Esto parecía una pesadilla! Noruega continuó en su búsqueda del botiquín; no estaba debajo de la cama, ni en la cómoda o el baño. Revisó el armario, y en una de las repisas de las más altas se asomaba la cruz roja en una caja blanca; bingo. Buscó el banquillo que siempre guardaba por ahí, pero no había nada; se estiró pero acabó decepcionado al comprobar que no alcanzaba a llegar. Tal vez podría escalar por los marcos que sobresalían en la pared, pero necesitaba sostenerse con una mano y tomar la caja con la otra, y por el momento solo disponía de una de sus manos. Bajar a la cocina por una silla sería muy complicado, además de que no estaba seguro de poder subirla con una sola mano. Se estiró una vez más, poniéndose de puntitas y brincando pero terminó frustrándose al ver que solo le faltaban pocos centímetros para tomar el botiquín.

La servilleta se empapó de sangre y el dolor comenzó a ser más notorio.

Por otro lado, Dinamarca seguía hecho un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, llorando dramáticamente preguntándose por qué Noruega era tan cruel con él, por qué no le sonreía de vez en cuando, por qué era tan lindo y tan duro a la vez. Sintió el toque de una mano en su espalda.

—Anko... —el Rey del Norte lo miraba sorprendido—, yo... eh... hum... podrías... eh... —suspiró—. Podrías bajar aquella caja. —La sonrisa del mayor apareció al instante.

—¿Noru necesita mi ayuda?

—Hmn.

—¿Depende de mi? ¿Solo yo lo te puedo ayudar?... ¡Si te ayudo seré...tú héroe! —sonrió y se rió bobamente— Noru, pídelo correctamente.

—Baja la caja, por favor. —Susurró entre dientes.

—Tienes que decir: "¡Dinamarca, solo tú, poderoso Rey del Norte, puedes ayudarme, por favor baja aquella caja y te lo agradeceré eternamente! Además de que prometo que ser más lindo y amoroso contigo." Todo esto acompañado de una sincera sonrisa, anda ¿sí?

—No abuses.

—Bueno, entonces solo lo de la sonrisa.

Noruega suspiró por quinta o sexta ocasión. Se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a Dinamarca. Curvó sus labios, o eso trató, pero era como si un calambre atacara su rostro e hiciera que las cejas se le contrajeran y la nariz se le arrugara, solo se le levantó el lado izquierdo de la boca y mostró los dientes en una escalofriante mueca involuntaria.

—¿Ehh~?

**.**  
**CosasDeNórdicos.**  
**.**

—¡Is, Is, Is, Is! ¿Ya te conté que le salvé la vida a Noru? ¡Sí, sí, sí! Él estaba muy asustado pero yo le ayudé a mantener la calma porque estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto. Su vida dependía totalmente de mí, en serio. Entonces lo curé y me dio la gracias, dijo que no sabía qué haría sin mí, y que yo era alguien muy especial para él —sonrisa boba—... pero es mejor no verle sonreír... Noru da miedo cuando sonríe.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO IV.**

* * *

**Notas. **Ho-la. Bien, otro capítulo bizarro. Ocuparé este espacio para aclaraciones y algunos avisos. En cuanto al capítulo; me encanta el DenNor, pero trato de hacer lo más "realista" posible la historia -en cuanto a relaciones se refiere-, es por esto que estoy abierta a muchísimas posibilidades (Porque a nadie le gustaría estar totalmente atado a una sola persona ¿no?) y todo esto lo digo para llegar al punto que por eso le daré -solo muy de vez en cuando- un toquesito de DenIce, ¡pero tranquilas! Esto serán meras insinuaciones, solo para que Noruega sienta celos (?). Amm, supongo que solo quería aclarar eso. Ahora un aviso, entré de nuevo a la escuela, pero si el tiempo me alcanza, estaré publicando los viernes; como esto es una 'historia' sin una cronología estricta, no sé cuándo podría acabar, podría ser en un año o la próxima semana (?).

En fin las notas se extendieron más de lo necesario. Así que les recuerdo que deberían dejar comentarios, leo y contesto todos, me gusta saber sus impresiones, cada uno reaccionamos diferente. Les doy las gracias por leer, favoritear y seguir la historia. Si tienen alguna idea, lo bizarro es lo interesante, no dudes en comentarla y mi mente podría plasmarla en un capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	5. CASO V

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a **"L.E"**, sé que esto no se acerca ni tantito a tu idea, de hecho, no tiene nada que ver con tu idea, pero tu comentario me ha encantado, quisiera responderte más extensamente, pero no tengo cómo mandarte un MP, aún así, muchas gracias.  
_

* * *

**CASO V. Prostituta en Tailandia.  
**

No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero _ese_ individuo estaba sentado en su comedor. No sabía quién era, no sabía cuándo llegó, pero ahora tocaba la mano de _su _hermano.

Islandia había llegado por la tarde con un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era _el _chico. El muchacho con el cual se había visto anteriormente, Hong Kong. Un tipo sumamente desagradable, al parecer de Noruega, ya que el asiático era malo en..., él tenía malas..., sus modales eran..., su aspecto... ¡Noruega estaba seguro que algo malo debía tener! Nadie era tan reservado, guapo, atento, serio, guapo, bien educado, guapo, interesado en Islandia, inteligente, _guapo_, alto, _interesado en Islandia_, guapo... y no ocultaba nada.

¡Seguramente solo trataba de seducir a su inocente Is! Sí, eso. Era un secuestrador de lindos chicos; seguro que los raptaba y los llevaba como esclavos desempeñando mano de obra barata en un barco asiático donde se trabajaba tres turnos, se paga con comida en estado de putrefacción y solo ven la luz del día una vez al mes. O ¡Oh! Secuestraría a Is, su bello Is, para prostituírlo en Tailandia _-aunque era de Hong Kong-_.

No, no, no ¡Y mil veces no! No se lo permitiría. Jamás ¡Y que quede claro que no estaba exagerando!

—Proxeneta —susurró.

—¿Dijo algo?

El rubio mayor se levantó con el perfil en alto, pero su cara inmutable, y se alejó de la silla donde los había estado vigilando por media hora. Descubriría los sucios planes de aquél castaño buen mozo. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación sin decir palabra, mirando por el gatillo del ojo al asiático, susurrando de vez en cuando _'proxeneta'_. Y así desapareció por las escaleras.

Hong Kong soltó un hondo suspiro. Y él que pensó que la familia del islandés sería tranquila. El chico de ojos violeta le tocó el hombro, el castaño le sonrió de lado. Islandia era un hombre guapo que desde la primera vez que vio captó su atención; ese papel de serio que quería jugar lo hacia 'tierno'. Pero pasar a su hermano era el paso más difícil.

—¿Café? —ofrció el anfitrión.

—Claro. Te ayudaré.

—No —interrumpió Is—. Yo lo traeré, quédate aquí —y salió rumbo a la cocina.

En cuanto el nórdico salió del cuadro, Noruega bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se sentó frente a Hong Kong, todo el acto en segundos. El castaño sorprendido trató de decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por el monótono timbre noruego.

—¿Hong Kong, tienes parientes en Tailandia?

—¿Eh? Sí, la prima Tailandia ¿Por qué...?

**.**

**CosasDeNórdicos**

**.**

—¿Hong, uno o dos de azú...car? ¿Hong Kong? —el asiático no se veía en toda la estancia. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Tenía un mal, mal presentimiento—. ¿Has visto a Hong, Noru?

—...Deberías darme las gracias de alejar malas compañías. Soy tu hermano y no quiero que termines como una prostituta en Tailandia.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO V.**

* * *

**Notas.** Hola, a todo aquél que aún me lea. Sí, sí, sé que eso de "cada semana" no fue del todo cierto. Pero les diré que me dolió los pocos reviews que recibió la historia en comparación al número de visitas; no digo que no esté contenta con las personas que se toman el tiempo en escribirme, pero me gustaría que fueran más. Sobre el capítulo..., hoy escuché la frase "Acabarás como prostituta tailandesa", y he aquí el capítulo. En fin, un saludo enorme.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	6. CASO VI

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a "**kusajishi-chiru**", que se toma el tiempo en su trabajo para escribirme un review. Y que me pidió una historia de un nórdico que me encantó que fuera emparejado con cierto micro-austriaco(?) (que si soy sincera no conocía..., a ninguno de los dos). muchas gracias por leer, y espero te guste este oneshot corto que se suponía era un drabble.  
_

* * *

**CASO VI. Excéntrico.**

Los cabellos rojizos del joven adolescente se despeinaban con el viento, mientras las cejas del mismo color se fruncían con rabia enmarcando más sus ojos azules. El gesto de berrinche que surcaba su rostro daba a entender a todos lo molesto que estaba, porque sí, estaba muy, _muy_ molesto. Todos creían que por estar en la edad en la que no se es suficientemente grande para fumar, pero tampoco se es lo suficientemente pequeño para hacer rabietas, solo por eso todos lo podían mandar.

Caminaba con paso pesado, ideando alguna forma de fastidiar a Sealand, su pequeño hermano adoptivo, en forma de venganza. Ya que la causa de que en esos momentos Ladonia no estuviera en su PC era que le habían ordenado recoger a Sealand de la escuela. Suecia era siempre un fastidio, dando órdenes y creyendo tener siempre la razón; el vivir en esa casa era solo soportable por Finlandia, quien era menos _adulto_.

Entre divagaciones y bufidos llegó a la dichosa escuela donde el rubio niño lo esperaba en la salida. Ladonia pensó en dejarlo ahí esperando, o tal vez irse a casa sin él. Pero después de unos minutos ese _daemon* _en su cabeza le obligó a ir donde el niño, quien al verle sonrió con entusiasmo y los ojos se le iluminaron.

—¡Hermano! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Hoy jugué mucho con Latvia! ¿Sabes? Sus hermanos le contrataron un niñero. Él es un poco raro, no sé si sea buena influencia para Latvia, ¿Sabes?

El pelirrojo trataba de ignorar la parlanchina voz del rubio, intentando no matarlo. El niño nunca paraba de hablar y todo siempre tenía que ver con Latvia, el niño báltico y _amor-gay_ de su hermano adoptivo. Y para desgracia suya, el dichoso Latvia era su vecino lo que equivalía a _siempre _regresar a casa con él. El menor de los bálticos era un mocoso agradable; no hablaba mucho y... bueno, básicamente por eso le agradaba. Pero la maldición que lo aquejaba era que la manía de Sealand de nunca dejar de hablar se duplicaba o triplicaba al estar su _amigo-amor-gay_ cerca.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Reclamó el menor.

—Hmn. ¿No podemos ir ya?

—¡Espera! Tenemos que esperar a Latvia, fue al baño. Tenemos que llevarlo a casa. —Reclamó con un puchero, mientras miraba ansioso la puerta de la escuela, en busca de los ojos violetas.

—¡Tiene un niñero para eso! —tomó la mano de Sealand, halando de él para que comenzara a caminar.

—¡Tenemos que esperarlo! —En respuesta, el adoptado halaba al lado contrario hasta que logró zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo a la entrada—. ¡Jajaja! No me atrapas hermano.

El rubio corría en dirección contraria al pelirrojo mientras se burlaba de él. En respuesta, Ladonia hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: una rabieta. Con la mandíbula contraída, fue tras Sealand, jurando que en cuanto lo atrapase lo abandonaría en algún parque, bosque o deshuesadero. El pequeño rubio corría mientras reía con malicia hasta que se estrelló de lleno con el cuerpo de alguien más alto, cayendo al suelo como consecuencia.

—¡Fíjate, quieres!

—Lo siento, pequeño. —Contestó la suave voz del muchacho, siendo un tono frío y difícil de interpretar.

El rubio, aún desde el suelo, notó los ojos violeta que lo escrutaban. Era un tipo raro y serio. Bajó un poco la mirada y tras el joven de ojos violeta se encontraba su amigo Latvia. Así que ese debilucho albino era el niñero de Latvia.

—¡Mocoso idiota! —Sealand sintió como una mano fría tiraba de su oreja e instintivamente se levantó del suelo El pelirrojo lo había alcanzado, y no se encontraba contento.

—Hermano, hermano, me lastimas. Para.

—¡Te juro que te...! —Ladonia reprendía al rubio, cuando sintió una cálida mano retirándolo de la acción.

—Alto —la mano que defendió el bienestar de la oreja de Sealand provenía de un muchacho frente a ellos.

Era un albino de cabello largo, que ataba su melena en unas trenzas, tenía los ojos violetas y la expresión triste. Sus manos cálidas estaban manchadas de pintura de colores, y algunas de esas manchas también invadían su ropa. Tendría aproximadamente su edad, pero era solo un poco más bajo que Ladonia. El pelirrojo pudo sentir como las pupilas ajenas lo escaneaban rápidamente, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo.

—¿Qué? —lo cuestionó un poco nervioso.

—¿Eso es pintura? —Preguntó el chico albino, señalando la "cicatriz" en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien instintivamente llevó su mano a su mejilla.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Contestó a la defensiva, sintiendo como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

—Te queda bien. Me gusta tu rostro. Eres como una obra de arte.

**.**

**CosasDeNórdicos**

**.**

Suecia tomó del perchero su abrigo azul, y se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Metió las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo de la gabardina y cuando se disponía a salir, su hijo mayor lo interceptó en la entrada.

—¿A dónde vas? —Lo cuestionó con su tono irreverente.

—Recogeré a Sealand del colegio.

—¡Iré yo!

Y sin dejar decir nada al sueco, Ladonia salió corriendo apenas con un ligero abrigo encima. Suecia, aún anonadado, se dirigió a la cocina donde Finlandia se hallaba. El amante de la navidad, al ver la expresión de su pareja, le preguntó un tanto preocupado:

—¿Qué sucede, Su-san?

—Ladonia... fue por Sealand.

—¡Oh, sí! Se ha ofrecido a ir por él desde aquél día que lo obligaste. No te preocupes, seguramente encontró algo que le gustó.

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO VI.**

* * *

**Notas. **Considero que Ladonia y Kugelmugel son algo así como los _teens _en esta 'serie' ¿saben? No los conocía, pero en cuanto los vi, me enamoré de ellos, así que tengan por seguro que leerán más de ellos en el futuro. Me encantó ver que me dejaron sus reviews, eso me hace sentir menos popó. Y trataré de actualizar muy seguido. Pero la escuela me ahorca. Recuerden que si tienen algún pedido o idea que deseen que esta rara escritora plasme, sus ideas son bien recibidas.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_

_*Editado por ortografía. _


	7. CASO VII

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a todas aquellas que comentaron la vez anterior, me encantan sus comentarios, todos.  
_

* * *

**CASO VII. Inocente.**

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Noru, prometiste que verías esta película conmigo —el danés hizo un puchero con los labios; era bastante adorable…, claro alguien pensaría eso, Noruega no, no, para nada.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que hacer el informe de la Bolsa.

—Hun ¿Y qué hay de Is? ¿Crees que acepte si lo invito a mi casa?

**.**

**CosasDeNórdicos**

**.**

El noruego y el danés preparaban lo necesario para ver la película; frituras, bebidas y dulces. Claro que todo esto terminaba siendo consumido por Dinamarca.

El chico de largo copete colocó el BlueRay en el aparato bajo la gran pantalla. La habitación, así como toda la casa, se encontraba en una penumbra total que solo era interrumpida por el brillo de la plasma. No había nadie en aquél hogar; Suecia, Finlandia, Ladonia y Sealand habían salido a sabrá Odín dónde.

—Te gustará, Noru. _"Elsker dig for evigt", _es una película muy buena, ganó en el festival de San Sebastián. —El mayor volvió a su lugar a un lado del noruego quien se encontraba sentado en el enorme sofá frente a la plasma—. Bien, que comience —Dinamarca gritó entusiasmado a la par que presionaba el _play _en el control remoto.

Noruega se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y con las piernas cruzadas. Había exactamente dos razones por las cuales era mala idea ver una película con Dinamarca; uno, nunca se callaba; y dos, comía de la peor manera imaginada. ¡Ah! Pero no bastante era eso que, de hecho, hablaba mientras comía y comía mientras hablaba.

—¿Ves esas películas? También son de mi país —comentó alegre mientras veían los cortometrajes al principio del film, todo esto con la boca atarragada de rosetas de maíz—. Deberías venir más seguido a mi casa, Noru.

—Cierra la boca, anko.

La pantalla se oscureció y la película comenzó. Pero algo raro ocurría, Dinamarca guardó absoluto silencio y se tragó de una vez el bocado de chatarra que comía. Ante esa extraña situación, el menor presente miró desconcertado a su amigo, aún en la penumbra de la habitación notaba lo roja que su nariz y sus mejillas se habían tornado.

—Eh, espera, espera… creo…, creo que me equivoqué. Será mejor que la quite. —Su nerviosismo era tal que al tratar de poner el _stop_ el control se le resbaló de las manos. Noruega ganó en agilidad y tomó primero el control del suelo—. Noru, Noru. Quítala, por favor. En seguida traigo la correcta.

—¿Qué hay de malo con esta? —Preguntó con total seriedad, mientras aferraba a su pecho el aparatito rectangular. Miró de reojo la pantalla; se mostraba a una chica en muy mal estado siendo auxiliada por un hombre.

—Nada —susurró, sin controlar el tartamudeo y lo sonrojado de su rostro—. Es solo que creo que no te gustará, ¡No te gustará, Noru! —Se abalanzó sobre el menor estirando sus brazos en busca del control—. ¡Dámelo, dámelo! ¡No te gustará, Noru!

El rubio menor se ayudaba con los pies para mantener separado a su amigo, quedando totalmente recostado en el brazo del sofá, mientras elevaba el objeto de la discordia por encima de su cabeza.

—Quiero ver… la —Noruega quedó totalmente mudo al mirar de nuevo el film, y como ahora era una escena totalmente erótica entre la primer chica mostrada y un nuevo personaje—. Oh.

—Demonios —se lamentó apenado, mientras escondía su rostro rojo entre las manos.

—No sabía que tenías _esos _gustos.

La pregunta iba más lejos de si el danés gustaba de la pornografía o no, se refería al hecho de que fuera pornografía _heterosexual_. Estaba cien por ciento convencido de que Dinamarca prefería algo con más bolas y menos tetas.

—¡No, no, no, no! No pienses mal, Noru. Es cine de arte, te lo juro. Ganó varios premios, y tuvo cuatro nominaciones… ¡Es una película de arte, Noru! Además, no es pornografía, es… es… erotismo.

—Hun —chasqueó la lengua en el paladar—. No juzgo tus formas de liberación, anko. Solo no entiendo por qué lo ocultas con tanto ímpetu.

—Bueno, Noru —Dinamarca sonrió con malicia, una vez que abandonó su vergüenza. Claro, no despegaba la mirada de la enorme pantalla y se había incorporado en su lugar—. Tú eres muy, ¿Cuál es la palabra? Muy inocente.

—¿Uh?

—Sí, digo, vamos Noru, nunca te imaginaría como alguien erótico, o sensual. Eres más del tipo, hun, serio —concluyó con una sonrisa sin despegar ni un momento la mirada de las escenas explícitas.

Fue casi por orgullo, o por ego, pero estaba seguro que no actuó por consciencia, porque antes muerto a que Noruega hiciera aquello de forma prudente.

De un momento a otro sólo se vio encima de las piernas de Dinamarca, mirando directamente sus ojos alegres y azules que brillaban en la oscuridad, notó como el rubor subía de golpe al rostro ajeno y como abría sorprendido la boca. Tomó la barbilla del mayor y la finísima barba de uno o dos días se erizó ante su tacto; se acercó al extremo izquierdo de su mandíbula, donde la unión de ésta con la oreja se perdía en un infinito espacio. Posó sus fríos y resecos labios en ese lugar sintiendo al instante como el cuerpo del rubio mayor se estremecía.

Los gemidos de aquella película de arte eran el único ruido en el lugar, pues hasta el parlanchín nórdico se quedó mudo, con las manos inertes a cada costado y disfrutando cada caricia, sin poder de detener o apresurar aquello que acontecía.

La mano zurda viajó de la barbilla a la nuca, donde los largos dedos de Noruega se enredaron en los finos y sedoso cabellos rubios del danés. Con la diestra, en cambio, tomó el cuello de Dinamarca y acarició con la yema de los dedos la piel suave, haciendo pequeños círculos por encima de la clavícula. Acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo del cuerpo bajo él, abrió la boca lo suficiente como para que su aliento cálido, en contraste con su piel, escapara con un aroma delicioso a vainilla. El dedo índice de su mano izquierda contorneó la clavícula del mayor, siguiendo el trazo hasta el centro del pecho donde reposó por completo la palma de la mano; la extremidad derecha dejó en paz los excitados cabellos, y sin permiso invadió por el cuello de la playera la amplia espalda del mayor.

Su aliento salió con más pujanza, y los ojos azules y nublados de Dinamarca se cerraron por completo. La película había sido totalmente dejada atrás, pues su sentido del tacto era el que ocupaba toda su actividad cerebral voluntaria. Fue un pequeño gemido, combinación de un gruñido, el que salió de los labios del danés al sentir la cálida respiración alejarse de su oreja; pero recuperó el placer cuando los fríos labios de Noruega besaron el hueso que más sobresalía en su pecho.

El camino de besos surcó su pecho, su cuello, sus mejillas, su nariz y la comisura de sus labios. Dinamarca abrió la boca, esperando el tan ansiado beso culminante de todo aquello, el beso que lo sacaría de su embelesamiento y lo obligaría a reaccionar; tomar las caderas sobre su regazo y continuar con lo que _se tenía que continuar_. Volteó su rostro en busca del contacto dulce sabor a vainilla, y en ese instante Noruega volvió a su lugar.

El rubio menor bajó como rayo de las piernas ajenas, abandonando la caricia en el pecho y la espalda. Se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y carraspeó la garganta. Se levantó del sofá, besó la mejilla de su amigo y salió de la habitación, probablemente con rumbo a su hogar.

Dinamarca despertó del repentino shock, y solo notó como la película aún corría en la pantalla, la presión en sus jeans, y la humedad de los besos aún en su cuello. Estaba seguro que aquello había sido real.

—¿Eh…?

**.**

**CosasDeNórdicos**

**.**

El teléfono sonó y Noruega contestó cansado, eran las diez y media de la noche, no se encontraba de buen humor.

—¿Diga?

—¡Noru! Compré _"Nymphomaniac - Volume II"_, ¿Vendrás a verla conmigo?

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO VII.**

* * *

**Notas. **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que los títulos antes mencionados son reales y que, de hecho, los recomiendo. Hace unos días, mientras consumía cosas no aptas para nadie con mis camaradas, alguien colocó la película de _Ninfómana_, y creamos todo un debate sobre el erotismo y la pornografía; alguien mencionó que nadie puede escribir una escena excitante sin hacer mención de los genitales, como verán, eso se convirtió en un reto personal. De hecho, fue sumamente casualidad que cuando busqué el film en internet, me di cuenta que la película era de origen danés, ¿Coincidencia, uh? Espero les haya gustado, ya que contrasta con mis habituales capítulos estúpidos.

No suelo hace esto, per **L.E **me ha dejado un review que me encantó. Lamentablemente no tiene una cuenta, y no hay cómo contestar por privado, pero me gustaría decirle que su comentario alegró mi día de mierda que fue el día en que lo dejó. Espero te crees una cuenta ya, para poder contestar como es debido.

Saben que sus ideas son bien recibidas, y que sus opiniones me alegran.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


	8. CASO VIII

_Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Advertencia.** Yaoi. Uso de parejas a mi preferencia (_si deseas saber las parejas de Hetalia que me gustan y que, por ende, podrían incluirse en esta historia, en mi perfil podrás encontrar más información_). Yaoi.

**_Dedicado _**_a  
_

* * *

**CASO VIII. Karhu.**

Islandia sumergía la cabeza en la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, apenado, deseando que la tierra se lo comiera. Se preguntaba una y otra vez; ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió invitar a Hong Kong a la cena de navidad?

Desde hacía algunos años, los nórdicos –_específicamente Finlandia_– tomaron la tradición de celebrar a lo grande la noche buena. Cada uno invitaba a quien deseara, y normalmente la cena transcurría con naturalidad. ¡Ah, pero ese año! Justo el año que decidió invitar por primera vez a alguien tenía que suceder este acabose.

Dinamarca había invitad a su Club de lo Asombroso, América y Prusia; por lo tanto, si se invitaba a Prusia conllevaba a que el otro par que completaba el trío de chiflados asistiera, o sea España y Francia. Sealand insistió en traer a Latvia, por supuesto que a sus padres no les quedó de otra más que sucumbir a sus caprichos; y como Latvia es un pequeño, Rusia no objetó en acompañarlo. Ladonia, al ver como los antojos de su hermano eran cumplidos, ni siquiera se molestó en pedir permiso para que Kugelmugel asistiera, y el excéntrico chico invitó cual huésped a sus padres, Hungría y Austria, y a su tío Alemania. Por otra parte, Noruega invitó a su club de magia a la reunión, pero solo Inglaterra pudo asistir, siendo él el único invitado de Noruega.

Todo parecía ser una cena tranquila. Pero no. Porque Prusia repartió cerveza a los invitados, y era ahora el escenario que contemplaban los pocos sobrios asistentes lo que avergonzaba a Islandia.

—Y yo me mato repartiendo la felicidad a los niños, y además de eso barro, plancho, llevo a los niños a la escuela, los ayudo con la tarea, paseo al perro y hago las compras ¿Y tú qué haces? Te limitas a pedirme sexo —Finlandia lloraba en el hombro de Suecia, con un tarro de espumosa levadura en sus manos—.

—Fin, estás borracho —Suecia no se inmutaba a pesar de las declaraciones que su esposo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

—Quiero el divorcio, no puedo vivir más así. Tengo que viaja en un trineo por todo el jodido mundo ¡Y no es cómo ir sentado tantas horas cuando te partieron el trasero en dos!

—¡Papá! —Ladonia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y se moría de pena al saber que su invitado escuchaba todo aquello.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡A partir de ahora yo seré el de arriba! Es más, Suecia, subamos en este momento a la habitación —su voz era perezosa y resbaladiza, signos de su ebriedad, hacían la escena un tanto cómica—, te penetraré hasta que quedes inválido, así me comprenderás.

—¡Finlandia! —Ladonia enrojeció por completo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para que el tipo de cabellos albinos a su lado no notara su vergüenza.

Por otro lado, Hungría vivía en el paraíso de las relaciones homosexuales al ver como su esposo era acosado por un alemán alvino y a su vez, el hombre más alto en la reunión, Rusia, no perdía las esperanzas en someter a Prusia.

—Romano —lloraba España pegado al teléfono celular—. Romano yo te amo.

—No te merece, _mon cher ami_ —Francia lo consolaba. Lo extraño era que para ese momento, el francés ya solo contaba con su ropa interior y no había ni rastros de dónde se encontrara su ropa.

—Pero yo lo amo, ¡Romano, te amo! Te dedico esa canción en la que dice: "_Bebé, regresa porque yo son ti…"_

—_Mon ami_, dame el celular, dámelo —el rubio logró quitar de las manos españolas el aparato, dándose cuenta que el número al cual marcaba era una pizzería— ¿_Bonjuor_?

—Señor, ¿ordenará sí o no?

En la sala, Dinamarca y Noruega se comían a besos… ¡Noruega! El islandés no podía creer lo que veía; Dinamarca tenía las mejillas, las orejas y la nariz rojas por el alcohol, pero lo alarmante era saber que su hermano se encontraba en un perfecto estado de sobriedad.

Islandia observaba con pena ajena cada escena acontecida a su alrededor, y antes de que él mismo se tirara por la ventana, la suave risa de Hong Kong lo atrajo a la realidad.

—Son divertidos —comentó con sinceridad. Sonrió con galantería y miró su reloj de pulsera—. Me tengo que ir, pero fue _interesante_. Los occidentales son bastante alegres —se levantó, y por costumbre Islandia lo acompañó a la salida; sin hacer comentarios sobre la vergonzosa noche.

—Hn… eh… feliz navidad —el rubio se sintió estúpido, pero se suponía que eso era lo indicado. Y ese sentimiento de bochorno se materializó cuando Hong Kong sonrió como solo él sabía.

—Eso es —señaló la parte superior de la puerta de la casa. Una plantita tonta colgada de un lazo rojo. El nórdico siguió con la mirada el objeto en cuestión. Y cuando apenado bajó la mirada le robaron un beso—. Es tradición ¿no?

—¡No! Bueno… sí, pero… ¡Ah!

—Hasta luego, feliz navidad.

Cuando la silueta castaña se perdió en el horizonte, Islandia se sintió el peor cliché del mundo, el chico, el muérdago, el beso, "feliz navidad". Pero al darse media vuelta, regresando a la amena fiesta, recordó que en su familia no había clichés completos.

—¡Su-_san_! ¡Sube a mis brazos, ahora mismo sentirás _todo_ mi amor!

* * *

**FIN DEL CASO VIII.**

* * *

**Notas. **Feliz navidad, queridas. Aunque rompieron mi corazón con los pocos comentarios del capítulo pasado, admito que cada pequeña palabra que me escriben la aprecio en verdad. Hace poco fui a una fiesta, y a un amigo bebió de más; como adivinarán, le marcó a su ex novia, llorando, pidiéndole que le diera otra oportunidad. Ahora lo exhibo en secreto. A pesar de que estamos atiborrados de las típicas películas navideñas, nunca está de más el cliché romántico, ¿no? En fin. Espero les haya gustado. No leemos pronto.

Saben que sus ideas son bien recibidas, y que sus opiniones me alegran.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review.

_M'L~_


End file.
